Pokémon: All-Stars!
by James Dean y2k
Summary: After losing it all in Kalos, Ash goes back to Kanto to challenge to Indigo League, one last time. With Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie by his side, and an ensemble consisting of what could be his greatest Pokémon lineup of all time, he believes he is stacked to win. But there is a reason the story is called "All-Stars"...


**Alright, so no one but Korrasami88 has responded to my State Of The Account Post, so I'll do this. He gave me an idea that I didn't have before, and I'll post the first chapter of each idea I have in an attempt to create hype for my ideas. This is the first of four first looks I will post. This is the first chapter of my Amourshipping rewrite of All-Stars! The next first look will actually be two separate stories, and then two more after that for a total of five first chapters. As for all my ideas, you will just have to stick around to find out! Till then, ENJOY THE FIRST LOOK AT POKÉMON: ALL-STARS!**

* * *

Pokémon: All-Stars!

Starring

Ash Ketchum

Serena Yvonne

Clemont Surge

Bonnie Surge

Korrina Lee

Gary Oak

Leaf Green

Brock Slate

May Maple

Drew Hayden

Max Maple

Dawn Berlitz

Kenny Diamond

Cilan Dent

Iris Cuasorome

 **Ash's Rivals**

Paul Silver

Trevor

Tierno

Alain Duprée

Sawyer

Ritchie Olsen

Molly Hale

Harrison Snow

Tyson

Morrison

Conway

Nando

Barry Platt

Bianca

Cameron

Trip Rhodes

Virgil

 **Serena's/Dawn's/May's Rivals**

Shauna

Miette

Nini

Solidad

Harley

Zoey

Nando

Ursula

Jessibelle

* * *

June 14, 2005

Ash and co. are seen heading to the Indigo Plateau. After a one year hiatus from traveling and solitude in Pallet Town, hidden from the eyes of most of the world, he trained hard, and rested harder. Traveling had taken a toll on him. And that was why he never truly won any league. He discovered this when he, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie parted ways the first time. In addition, he has crafted an ensemble team, of his best Pokémon over the years. He will always take Pikachu wherever he may go. But he now also has a team consisting of Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, and Greninja. He had six reasons why he WILL win a Pokémon League: Charizardite X, Heracrossite, Sceptilite, Pikanium-Z, Blaze, and his Battle Bond with Greninja. With Serena, Clemont and Bonnie at Ash's side once again for another hard, but nostalgic journey through his own home region, he believes he is stacked to win. However, before they registered, they decided to visit the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon. But instead of a Nurse Joy, behind the counter, there was a professional Pokémon Doctor. This seemed strange, seeing as Nurse Joys used to cover both the healing of Pokémon, and the registration of Trainers. He decided to ask the Pokémon Doctor what was up with that, not that he had a problem with this, but his curiousity was piqued...

Ash Ketchum walked in to the Pokémon Center with his friends, Clemont Surge, Bonnie Surge, and Serena Yvonne. Ash had a shirt similar to his Kalos shirt, but with an added red stripe on the outside of the white stripe that was already on his shirt. He had his Kanto hat, black fingerless gloves, and black jeans with a Poké Ball shaped backpack. Clemont Surge had a jumpsuit similar to the one he had always worn, but with a tool belt that seemed to hold infinite tools, and said belt stemmed from his Aipom arm assembly that he wore on his back. Bonnie Surge had an outfit similar to her old one in their Kalos travels, but it was different in color, in that it was closer to Serena's color scheme, than her old one. Speaking of Serena, she had a drastically different outfit compared to her past outfits. She had a red beret, a short sleeve black shirt with black pants and a red belt, and red sneakers. It was her old red and black scheme, but in a more casual style, with a long sleeve version of the outfit to fluctuate between.

"Hello, sir." Ash said to the doctor who was not facing the group but looked suspiciously similar...

"Oh hey Ash!" The Pokémon Doctor said as he revealed himself to be the one and only former Pewter City gym leader, Brock Slate.

"Brock?"

"The one and only!"

"What are you doing here?" Ash said, giving Brock their signature handshake.

"I asked the regular doc to sit out this league! I wouldn't miss your comeback for the world!"

"Pika-Pika!(Brock!)" Pikachu shouted, as he jumped to Brock.

"Hey, Pikachu, how have ya been?" Brock said, catching him in mid air.

"Pika!(I'm great!)" Pikachu said, flexing his arms to reveal a slight bump that resembled a muscle.

"Is that what we're going with here? The Comeback?"

"That's what it is! Who are your friends?" Brock said.

"Oh, this is Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. I met Clemont and Bonnie, in Kalos, a couple of years ago, and Serena is an old childhood friend of mine!"

"Clemont Surge."

"Bonnie Surge, sir."

"Brock Slate. Nice to make your acquaintance!"

"I'm Serena!"

"Brock!"

"Oh, so Gary will be here sometime today, and May, Drew, Dawn, and Kenny might make an appearance."

"That all? I sent out a big invite!"

"Some of them are taking it as bogus."

"What about-" Ash looked to the left and right, and then leaned over the counter. "What about Misty?" Ash whispered.

"Why are you whispering her name?" Brock whispered as well.

"Nevermind. I'll send you a holo clip later."

"Okay. Anything else I can help you guys with?"

"Can you heal our Pokémon, please, Brocko?"

"Oh yeah, sure, Ash!"

"Thanks."

And Brock healed their Pokémon. And the quartet was sent on their way to their hotel.

* * *

"What. The hell. Is this contraption?"

"The new and improved Indigo Stadium, now the Indigo Silverdome." Clemont read off of an Indigo Plateau brochure. "Originally built in 1982, it was constantly expanded upon throughout the 1990s, before being totally remodeled in 2001."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, I'll go get registered."

"Me too. There's a Performance tournament going on at the same time as the Indigo League Tournament. Ash, I won't be able to watch in person, but know that I will be there in spirit!"

"I know you will, Serena! I'll be rooting for you deep down as well!"

"And we will root for both of you!"

"Thanks, guys!"

"Ash!"

"May? Max?"

"Ash!" May Maple shouted from a distance. Not a long one though.

"You made it!"

"Of course we did! After all, there are big events for us too!"

"Yeah? Ah! You're competing in the Indigo Festival, and you're competing in the Indigo Tournament!"

"And are you three friends of Ash's?"

"That we are! I'm Clemont Surge, and this is my little sister, Bonnie!"

"Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm May Maple, and this is my boyfriend, Drew Hayden, and my little brother, Max!"

"Hello!"

"So you're Max?"

"Yes!"

"Ash spoke of you to me, and I wondered if you were close to my age at least!"

"How old are you?"

"Nine. You?"

"Nine."

"We ARE the same age! Let's be friends!"

"Okay! I'll race you to the concession!"

"Ten bucks says I win!"

"You're on!" Max said as he and Bonnie took off towards the concession stand outside the Indigo Silverdome.

"Those two seem to get along so well, and so soon!"

"Yeah! And you must be Serena!"

"Serena Yvonne, that's me!"

"Nice to meet you! You're so beautiful! I'm May Maple, here is my boyfriend Drew Hayden, and my little brother Max is the one that just ran off with Bonnie."

"Thanks, you're beautiful too!"

"Oh me? Well thanks!"

"So I take it you're here for the Indigo Festival as well?"

"That is true!"

"Well, we will both see you in the festival and best of luck to you!"

"Same to you, and nice meeting you, May, Drew, and Max!"

"Max! Let's go!" May said to Max as he passed her.

"But I'm about to win!"

"I win!"

"Ugh." Max said, holding out 10 Bucks for Bonnie, as she won the race, and also won the bet.

"Looks like you have a new friend!"

"He's a gentleman, he let me win!"

"I did not!"

"He totally did..." Bonnie whispered to Clemont, Serena and Ash with a wink.

"Now let's go get you guys registered." Clemont said, accompanying Ash and Serena on their merry way to sign up for the Indigo League and Indigo Festival.

* * *

 **And THERE is how the first chapter of THE NEW AND IMPROVED POKÉMON: ALL-STARS! It will be less depressing than anything I have done thus far. So, if you want this to get the focus for this year, tell me in a PM, or wait for the other stories to come out with a first look. The next stories will be the combined start of a trilogy I am going to call the Road To Gold Trilogy. These two stories, which will be chronicling the redemption of Ash Ketchum as he goes through Kanto again, and the journey of Serena Yvonne through Hoenn. Both take place after XYZ, and will replace Sun and Moon as the next chapter in Pokémon. The stories after that are both Alola rewrites, one with Pokeshipping and one with Amourshipping. Well, tell me your thoughts, and dismiss my State Of The Account Address Post. Take care, MAAAANN!**


End file.
